


A Chance at Light

by SwanIcarus



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, History, Magic, Pre-Labyrinth, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanIcarus/pseuds/SwanIcarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Already the quiet little bedroom was melting away into the dunes outside of the Labyrinth. Already they moved in steps to a dance that was never finished, just like Sarah would never finish the race inside the Labyrinth. With every glide and strum of music, He manipulated the outcome further and further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance at Light

Every dream a sixteen year old ever had unfurled within a ball of glass, glistening between his fingers and in the palm of his hand.

"Do you want It?" He'd asked. Of course she wanted it. But would she take it? Jareth was adept at bribery.

Already the quiet little bedroom was melting away into the dunes outside of the Labyrinth. Already they moved in steps to a dance that was never finished, just like Sarah would never finish the race inside the Labyrinth. With every glide and strum of music, He manipulated the outcome further and further.

"Please, I want my brother back"   _Please leave me alone_

 _"_ It's not that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me"   _Please just go away_

"You have no power over me"  _I will never be with you_

 

He'd been sitting in the windowsill, and the black smoke rose from the Goblin City like tendrils into the rusty orange sky. He sat and flicked his fingers in the air and produced a scarf, a length of rope, and finally a strand of scraggly black hair. Little magic tricks, gone with a wave of the hand. 

And as Jareth weaved his hand through the air in swooping motions, he thought of his mother and her magic, and the place she came from. It was a very distant, cold place, full of old and wise sorcerers. He'd lived so long, he was sure he was never a child, but the memory of his mothers' serene face reminded Jareth that even kings where once boys. 

Then he heard a voice, and the king opened his eyes, clear and empty as the promises of the crystal balls. The voice came again; It was airy and without apprehension or cares. The girl's voice spoke of his land, and his castle. 


End file.
